Negocios Riesgosos
by Malfoy-pureblood
Summary: Es una historia tipo SLASH, así que ya lo saben. Harry ya no es un chiquillo, y ahora con sus 25 años cumplidos es el dueño de una gran empresa y un hombre sumamente poderoso. Sus amigos trabajan junto a él, solo que alguien a quien no esperaba va a tom
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es de tipo slash, es un HP/DM. Así que ya están advertidos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 1**

Harry Potter estaba parado en la ventana de aquel gran edificio, viendo hacia fuera de aquel colosal lugar. Los rascacielos eran un monumento a la gran arquitectura de aquella ciudad. Harry sonrió al ver pasar delante de sus ojos a una blanca paloma, volando libre bajo los cálidos rayos del sol. Era un buen día de primavera y el calor no se dejaba sentir tan pesado como en otros días; suspiró recordando aquellos días en los que aún era un estudiante de Hogwarts, y ahora, al contemplarse en el espejo podía ver a un joven hombre ejecutivo, presidente de una gran compañía. Harry Potter era un hombre reservado y muy educado, siempre era visto con muy buenos ojos por sus demás compañeros de la empresa. Aún pensativo, fue a sentarse a su cómodo y confortable sillón frente a su escritorio, se llevó la mano a la cara, nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría siendo el dueño de una empresa, la cual se dedicaba a publicar diferentes libros de pociones y hechizos, los cuales se vendían por todo el mundo mágico, así como también se encargaba de vender pociones y diferentes objetos mágicos. El nombre de tal empresa era uno muy reconocido y respetado por todos, razón por la cual, Harry era uno de los jóvenes solteros más codiciados en todo el mundo de la magia. Contaba con solo 20 años cuando se le puso al frente de la empresa demostrando a todas las personas que se había convertido en un ser responsable y maduro. Ayudó a florecer mucho ese negocio y el dueño, el cual era un viejo mago ya muy cansado por la edad, llegó a querer a Harry como si fuera un hijo propio, y al momento de fallecer, le heredó aquella empresa y ahora por esa razón el ojiverde, ahora con 25 años cumplidos, era el dueño de aquel gigante monstruo comercial.

Todos en la empresa deseaban publicar una biografía del joven hijo de los Potter, pero para Harry eso era algo que simplemente no le llamaba la atención. Nunca le gustó ser el centro de todas las miradas, así que después de haberle insistido demasiado, al final terminó por ceder y aceptar el que su vida como el joven mago que venció a Voldemort fuera publicada.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su té caliente de canela y volvió a sumergirse en la piscina de sus recuerdos. Su biografía fue todo un éxito y fue vendida en muchas partes recaudando millones para la compañía, haciendo de la compañía la primera en su ramo y en cuánto a su poder monetario, la primer empresa más poderosa en todo el mundo mágico. Se podría decir que Harry Potter era la persona más acaudalada de todo Londres, aparte de que era el mago más poderoso del mundo. Era sin lugar a dudas un joven hombre poderoso en todo lo que abarca la palabra. Pero como todos sabían, nunca había dejado de ser aquel joven sencillo y noble como siempre había sido.

Volvió nuevamente a ponerse de pie y a dirigirse una vez más a la ventana, le gustaba mucho aquella vista. Podía contemplar el cielo reflejarse entre los cristales de los edificios vecinos, sonrió. El timbre del teléfono lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, dejando la taza con té en su escritorio, levantó el auricular para tomar la llamada.

-Sr. Potter, tiene llamada por la línea tres, es el Sr. Weasley... ¿desea tomar la llamada?

-Sí, por favor... y Hermione, ya te he dicho que no me llames Sr. Potter, llámame Harry... por favor.

-Lo siento Harry, pero aquí en el trabajo la amistad queda afuera y en horario de oficina te seguiré tratando como mi jefe¿entendiste?

-No me gusta como se oye Hermione...

-Pues lo siento mucho Harry, y no me hagas enojar... tu eres el presidente de la empresa y por lo tanto te voy a seguir llamando "Sr. Potter" mientras esté trabajando...

-Está bien Hermione... –suspiró, sabía que su amiga nunca dejaría de ser la misma- por cierto¿también le piensas decir "Sr. Weasley" a tu esposo mientras estés en horario de oficina?

-Lamento informarle, "Sr. Potter" que no es Ronald el que está en la línea, es George Weasley quien le está llamando...

-¿George?... ok, deja tomo la llamada, gracias Hermione.

-De nada Sr. Potter.

Harry tomó la llamada -¿Sí?, habla Harry Potter...

-Hola Harry¿cómo estas?

-Bien George¿cómo están ustedes?

-Muy bien Harry –sonrió el pelirrojo- hablo para preguntarte algo...

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Verás, Fred y yo estamos casi terminando unos nuevos trucos de magia y nos preguntábamos si deseabas verlos... Tenemos la impresión de que serán muy bien vendidos Harry... ¿qué piensas¿quieres que en la próxima reunión de trabajo te hagamos una pequeña presentación para que los veas?

-Me parece genial, George! –sonrió- le diré a Hermione que prepare todo para una reunión la próxima semana, te parece?

-Super, Harry! –le contestó emocionado el pelirrojo al lado de su gemelo- entonces te veremos dentro de una semana.

Fred y George Weasley trabajaban en la misma compañía de Harry, y ahora que él era el dueño del lugar, se había encargado personalmente de que sus amigos tuvieran un muy buen puesto en la empresa. Los gemelos Weasley estaban encargados del departamento de bromas y aparatos mágicos, Ronald Weasley era el vicepresidente de la compañía mientras Hermione le había pedido a su ojiverde amigo, ser su secretaria ejecutiva. Esto no le gustaba mucho a Harry quien deseaba que su amiga de la infancia tuviera un puesto más alto, pero la joven mujer insistía en tener dicho puesto pues así decía que estaría más cerca de Harry para cuidarlo, pues a pesar de que definitivamente se había vuelto más maduro aún era un completo despistado. Harry accedió a darle dicho puesto al ver que su amiga no iba a dejar de insistirle en ello. Así fue como aquellos chicos trabajaban a la par en esos días.

Alguien quien también trabajaba en dicha empresa era Severus Snape, antiguo profesor de pociones de Harry y sus amigos en Hogwarts. El joven Potter le había ofrecido un puesto muy prominente en aquella compañía, siendo el jefe del área de pociones y magia oscura. Snape sabía que en Hogwarts nunca tendría la oportunidad de enseñar magia oscura y fue por esta razón que aceptó estar en dicho puesto.

La magia oscura antes estaba prohibida y era penada con Azkaban, pero después de la muerte de Voldemort y con el paso del tiempo, dejo de verse con malos ojos y ahora era el tiempo de que se impartiera también en las escuelas, era por esta razón que Snape en su oficina dentro de la compañía se encargaba de la publicación de dicho libro, así como en la fabricación de las diversas pociones que se vendían. Habían sido unos años muy buenos y prósperos para el viejo maestro de pociones, hasta que llegó el tiempo en que enfermó gravemente y deseaba tomarse un largo descanso en casa.

Esa tarde Harry estaba en su oficina, sentado frente a su computadora portátil escribiendo un documento cuando oyó como tocaron la puerta de su despacho. –Pase...

-Sr. Potter, el profesor Snape desea...

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarle que ya no soy "profesor", Srita. Granger... –se escucho la siseante voz del viejo profesor de pociones fuera de la puerta. Hermione cerró los ojos al oír aquel reclamo.

-Lo siento... el Sr. Snape desea tener una conversación con usted, Sr. Potter¿desea que lo haga pasar?

-Claro Hermione... no hay problema –le sonrió Harry divertido al ver a su amiga hacer un gesto de fastidio- hazlo pasar.

Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia el viejo Snape. –Puede pasar Sr. Snape, pero también me gustaría recordarle que ya no soy la Srita. Granger, ahora soy la Sra. de Weasley... por si lo había olvidado...

-¿Y está orgullosa de ese "gran logro" suyo, "Sra. de Weasley" –le dijo siseante para acercarse al rostro de la chica- yo aún seguiría manteniendo su apellido original... – y sin decir más entró a la oficina de Harry dejando a Hermione muy enfadada y ofendida.

Harry levantó la vista de la computadora viendo a su antiguo profesor de pociones parado frente a él, le sonrió. –Tome asiento, Sr. Snape... ¿en que puedo servirle?

-Sabrás Potter, que me he estado enfermando mucho últimamente...

-Sí, se que se encuentra delicado de salud... ¿cómo se ha sentido?

-No muy bien, desgraciadamente... es por esa razón que estoy soportando el "gusto" de verle...

-Y... ¿qué podría hacer por usted? –le preguntó Harry con algo de preocupación en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Quiero pedir mi renuncia, Potter...

-¿Renunciar?... pero...

-No me iré dejándole mi lugar libre para que usted ponga a algún "incompetente" a hacerse cargo de la fabricación de pociones y de la publicación de las artes oscuras... es por eso que deseo pedirle, el que tome en cuenta una sugerencia que quiero ofrecerle...

-¿Sugerencia?

-Ahora que ya no esté encargado de mi área de trabajo, y para que ésta siga manejándose correctamente deseo sugerirle a alguien, quien es de mi plena confianza, para que se quede encargado de dicho puesto...

-Y... ¿quién es esa persona, Sr. Snape? –preguntó Harry algo nervioso, como intuyendo algo.

-Draco Malfoy...

-¿Malfoy??? –preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba de su silla y recargaba las manos en el escritorio, totalmente incrédulo a lo que había escuchado.

-Así es –le respondió Snape realmente tranquilo y sin inmutarse ante la reacción del hombre frente a él- ... Draco es un gran pocionista, Potter, además de que desde chico, Lucius se ha encargado de enseñarle las artes oscuras. Simplemente no me cabe la menor duda en que Draco sabrá manejar correctamente dicho puesto y fortalecerá bastante ésta área de tu empresa...

-P-pero... es Malfoy...

-Potter, pensé que había madurado... –siseo fastidiado el viejo profesor de pociones- debería de dejar sus ridículas peleas en el pasado, ya no son ningunos niños, ni usted ni Draco. Por consiguiente, confío en que dará la autorización para que mi ahijado tome mi lugar en esta empresa... ¿o es que usted conoce a alguien mejor?

Harry se quedó en silencio, la mirada fija en su profesor de pociones. En realidad no conocía a alguien más que fuera un experto en la fabricación de pociones, y aunque ya tenía mucho tiempo en que no veía a Draco, desde su graduación de Hogwarts para ser precisos, pensó que tal vez Snape tenía razón y aquellas tontas peleas habían quedado atrás. Ahora lo importante era continuar con el gran prestigio que su empresa mostraba y sí eso incluía a Draco Malfoy como jefe del área de pociones y magia oscura, lo aceptaría.

-Bien Sr. Snape¿cuándo podría hablar con Malfoy?

-Mañana se presentará aquí junto conmigo –le respondió Snape mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba hacia la puerta- espero que tanto usted como sus "amigos" sepan comportarse delante de mi ahijado y que sobre todo hayan dejado atrás esas absurdas peleas de niños.

-Lo mismo digo para su "ahijado", Sr. Snape...

-El siempre ha sido educado, Potter... con permiso –dijo alejándose de la oficina de Harry, dejando al muchacho pensativo y nervioso. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que no veía a ese rubio altivo hijo de los Malfoy, y aunque algunas veces había llegado a pensar en qué habría pasado con él, nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a su profesor de pociones acerca del joven rubio. Sentía curiosidad por saber si aún seguía siendo tan arrogante y presumido como antes. Sabía que después de la muerte de Voldemort y de la derrota de los mortífagos, la familia Malfoy había perdido una considerable suma de dinero y había dejado de ser aquella aristocrática y prominente familia que había sido durante los años escolares en Hogwarts. Harry aún encontraba dudoso el que el heredero Malfoy deseara trabajar para él, a sabiendas que ahora tal vez los papeles se habían invertido y ahora Harry era el aristocrático joven prometedor, dueño de una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero y de la única y más grande empresa en todo el mundo mágico y Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un joven de la clase media. Potter no sabía que pensar de aquella situación, la encontraba bastante incomoda, tomó el teléfono y marcó a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Sí?

-Ron¿dónde estás?

-Cerrando un negocio con un cliente... ¿qué pasa Harry?

-Me gustaría que comiéramos juntos Ron, te parece si nos encontramos dentro de una hora en donde siempre?

-¿En dónde siempre?... ah, ya se dónde me dices¡claro Harry!

-Bien, gracias Ron...

-¿Vas a traerte también a Hermione, verdad?

-Por supuesto Ron... es tu esposa¿cómo piensas que la voy a dejar aquí??

-¡Genial!, gracias Harry...

Harry colgó el auricular y se llevó las manos a la cara aún pensativo. Sabía que esa noticia no sería muy bien recibida por sus amigos, o quizás sí, la verdad era que Harry no sabía cual sería la reacción de sus amigos al decirles que estarían trabajando al lado de Draco Malfoy, aquel chiquillo rubio que siempre les hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts. Suspirando, tomó de nuevo el auricular.

-¿Sí, Sr. Potter? –le contestó la voz de Hermione por la otra línea.

-Hermione... por favor, deja de llamarme así...

-Lo siento pero no lo voy a dejar de hacer, Sr. Potter... dígame que desea?

-Hermione, acabo de hablar con Ron para encontrarnos a comer, necesito contarles algo...

-¿Es algo malo? –le preguntó curiosa- ¿lo que nos vas a decir tuvo algo que ver con la visita del profesor Snape a tu oficina?

-Sí... tuvo mucho que ver...

-Rayos Harry... y ahora que paso? –le preguntó olvidándose por completo de llamar a su amigo como solía llamarlo ahora de jefe.

-Les cuento en la comida Hermione, ahora necesito que termines esos oficios par mandarlos al ministerio de magia para que nos den el visto bueno acerca del próximo libro que publicaremos... en serio Hermione, necesito que de favor termines eso para irnos ya; me urge hablar con ustedes...

-Claro Harry... digo, Sr. Potter –volvió a tomar su voz educada- en un momento mandaré la papelería al ministerio, no se preocupe.

-Gracias Hermione.

Harry colgó el teléfono y poniéndose su saco se puso de pie, viendo nuevamente a través del vidrio de aquel gran ventanal. Las calles lucían lejanas, solo algunos automóviles transitaban por ahí y las personas parecían manchas caminando por las banquetas. A su mente llegó la imagen de aquel rostro pálido y cabello rubio platinado, cerró los ojos nervioso al pensar que se encontraría de nuevo frente a frente con su archirival. Cerró el documento en el cual había estado trabajando esa mañana y salió de su oficina a esperar a Hermione.

-¿Listo para irnos, Sr. Potter? –le dijo Hermione que venía caminando a su encuentro, acababa de dejar aquella papelería al área de envío.

-Sí Hermione –le sonrió Harry- y por favor, ya no me llames así...

-No puedo Harry, tu eres mi jefe y debo mostrarte respeto delante de los demás compañeros de oficina... ¿entiendes?

-Merlín... –suspiró el ojiverde mientras se encaminaban fuera de aquel impresionante edificio para subir al auto y llegar al lugar acordado por los dos chicos.

Ron se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de aquel restaurante, esperando a que llegaran su esposa y su amigo. Ya había ordenado un aperitivo mientras esperaba a que llegaran, sonrió al ver venir a la mesera con lo que había ordenado, ésta le situó el plato en la mesa mientras el pelirrojo cerraba los ojos aspirando aquel agradable aroma, hundió la cuchara en aquel caliente y exquisito caldo de verduras cuando oyó la voz de Hermione.

-Ronald Weasley!! Comiendo y sin esperarnos??

-Lo siento Hermione, tenía mucha hambre y no veía que llegaran...

-Pero que tanto nos podíamos tardar en llegar, Ron??

-Bueno... ¿quieres? –le sonrió torpemente.

-No gracias, Ron –le respondió molesta y se sentó a la mesa sintiéndose ofendida para con su joven esposo. Harry sonreía al ver aquella escena.

-¿Qué les parece si encargamos de comer? –sugirió Harry al ver a Hermione muy seria y al pobre de Ron todo apenado viendo su plato con caldo- es más, yo invito la comida.

-¿En serio Harry? –le preguntó Ron.

-Claro Ron –le sonrió el ojiverde- puedes pedir lo que quieras, al cabo que no tengo tanta prisa por volver a la oficina... lo que realmente me apuraba lo acaba de hacer Hermione, así que podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

-Me parece genial, Harry –le sonrió el pelirrojo, quien no tenía tantas ganas de volver al trabajo.

Los tres chicos ordenaron su comida al mesero del lugar, éste se alejo de ahí tomando nota de lo que habían pedido. Harry volteo a ver a sus amigos –chicos, tengo que decirles algo importante...

-Sí Harry, me dejaste intrigada... –le respondió Hermione- ¿qué es lo que quería Snape?

-¿Fue Snape a hablar contigo? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí Ron, vino en la mañana a arreglar un asunto conmigo... algo que me pidió que hiciera...

-¿Qué te pidió Harry?

-Sí saben que Snape ha estado enfermo últimamente y que se le ha visto más débil que otras veces, verdad?

-Sí, si lo he notado –le comentó Ron- ayer precisamente vi como lucía cansado o como adormecido... sé ve que la enfermedad la tiene muy avanzada ya...

-Así es Ron... a mi también me preocupaba ya como se veía.

-¿Crees que se pudiera aliviar con alguna poción? –preguntó Hermione.

-No lo creo, si alguien debería saber eso es él definitivamente; tengo entendido que si estuvo tomando algunas pociones y le estuvieron ayudando por un tiempo, pero ahora ya no le son de gran ayuda y tal parece que ya no surten efecto en él.

-Pobre profesor Snape...

-Sí... pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes...

-¿De que se trata Harry? –le pregunto Hermione.

-Snape vino esta mañana a mi oficina para pedirme algo... él desea renunciar ya.

-¿Renunciar? –preguntó Ron- ¿pero que vamos a hacer nosotros si él se va¿quién va a vigilar la preparación de pociones y demás cosas que él hacía?

-Harry, yo sé que el profesor Snape está muy enfermo pero, él es el único que es un experto incuestionable en la preparación de las pociones. Además, con él dirigiendo esa área, la empresa estaba generando mucha fama y reputación frente a todo el mundo mágico. Lo necesitamos, Harry.

-Lo sé.

-Tal vez Neville quiera ayudarnos y trabajar en el lugar de Snape... ¿no lo crees, Harry? –le preguntó Ron.

-Lo siento Ron, Neville no tomará el puesto de Snape... él seguirá en donde a estado hasta ahora. Además, debo decirles que el propio Snape ya me dijo a quien quiere que ponga en su lugar...

-No... no me digas... –exclamó Ron viendo incrédulo a Harry.

-Ajá... acertaste Ron...

-P-pero... el no puede ordenarte a quien quiere en su lugar, Harry. Tu eres quien debe decidir que persona deberá quedar en lugar de Snape y no él...

-Hermione –Harry suspiro intranquilo- ... Snape dice que Malfoy es un experto pocionista al igual que él... y me dejó bien claro que el trabajo no tenía nada que ver con nuestras antiguas peleas...

-¿Qué?

-Sí, dice que si queremos que esa área continúe trabajando tan bien como ahora, es necesario que trabaje Malfoy con nosotros...

-Pero Harry... ¿te imaginas? –protestó Ron- muy apenas pudimos aguantarlo en Hogwarts que solo serían unos años, ahora imagínate tener que verlo y aguantarlo todos los días hasta que se haga viejo!!!

-Por Merlín Ron! –sonrió Harry- no seas tan trágico, además, creo que Snape tiene razón en esto.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, sé que suena increíble el que yo lo diga, pero sí necesitamos de Malfoy en el área de pociones. Además, Snape me dijo que también sabía artes oscuras...

-Harry... pero... ¿no crees que sea peligroso? –le preguntó Hermione- va a estar trabajando con magia oscura... y pociones, aparte... yo aún sigo pensando que es peligroso...

-Hermione, Ron... –los miró tratando de mostrarse tranquilo- sé que Malfoy nos hizo muchas cosas malas, pero eso fue cuando aún éramos unos niños... ahora somos mayores, Voldemort ha quedado en el ayer, al igual que el peligro constante en el que vivíamos. Porque razón no pueden quedar atrás también aquellas bobas peleas de niños que tuvimos con él?... tal vez Malfoy también haya cambiado y ahora sea diferente... no lo sé, pero creo que debemos darle una oportunidad¿no lo creen?

-¿Darle una oportunidad, dices?

-Sí Hermione –le sonrió Harry- nosotros mismos cuando niños sufrimos los desprecios, regaños y humillaciones del profesor Snape, y ahora que trabajó con nosotros... ¿nos dio alguna clase de problema?

-Pues... no...

-No lo hizo –les habló más tranquilo- al contrario, siempre estuvo dentro de su oficina, concentrado en su trabajo, solo lo veíamos en las juntas de trabajo y demás reuniones que teníamos... No veo porque con Malfoy vaya a ser diferente...

-Quizás tengas razón Harry –le dijo Hermione- creo que aún pienso en Malfoy como aquel chico grosero, presumido, arrogante...

-...odioso, ególatra, despreciable, fanfarrón... –siguió diciendo Ron.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo describieron bastante –les sonrió Harry divertido al ver los semblantes de sus amigos- además, si nos da problemas, aún tengo la opción de castigarlo y suspenderlo algunos días de su trabajo¿no lo creen?

-Pues es una opción –respondió Ron.

-Me gustaría creer que todo será igual ahora que Malfoy esté trabajando con nosotros, pero lo dudo mucho Harry... –suspiró Hermione.

-Tal vez podamos lograrlo, si también nosotros ponemos de nuestra parte y tratamos a Malfoy como si fuera un compañero de trabajo más. ¿Creen que puedan hacer eso?

-Lo haremos Harry, no te preocupes... –le sonrieron a la par sus amigos.

-Gracias chicos, sabía que podía contar con ustedes. –Los tres chicos se pusieron a comer y a seguir platicando entre ellos. La comida había estado exquisita, así que Harry cumpliendo lo que les había prometido, pagó la cuenta y salieron de aquel restaurante rumbo a su trabajo. La tarde se veía más tranquila, Harry Potter estaba sentado en su escritorio trabajando aún con aquel documento que utilizaría en la próxima reunión de trabajo, cuando sonó el teléfono. Tomando la bocina, contestó algo cansado.

-¿Sí?

-Sr. Potter... –le respondió la voz angustiada de Hermione tras el auricular- ... tiene llamada por la línea dos... es Malfoy...

-¿Qué?

-Sí Harry... –le dijo casi en susurros la chica olvidándose de llamarle a Harry como su jefe- ¿quieres que te pase la llamada?

-Diablos... no lo sé... –se puso nervioso el ojiverde, tenía mucho de no oír la voz de aquel chico, pero también tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado con él.

-¿Quieres que le diga que estás en una reunión?

-No Hermione, no te preocupes... voy a tomar la llamada.

Harry colgó el teléfono nervioso y suspiró sintiendo como si un pequeño rayo de electricidad atravesara incesantemente su estómago. Nuevamente sonó el teléfono y tomó la llamada, sabía que era el hijo de los Malfoy.

-Habla Harry Potter¿en que puedo servirle?.

-Potter... ¿eres tu? –escucho una voz siseante y dulce al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo... ¿quién habla? –le preguntó Harry, sabía que era Malfoy pero deseaba tantear terreno para ver como se comportaba el joven.

-Habla Malfoy... Draco Malfoy...

El corazón de Harry al oír aquel nombre y en propia voz de él, sintió como si le estrujaran el pecho. Eran muchos recuerdos, mucho tiempo en que no había oído aquella voz y ese nombre. -¿En que puedo ayudarte, Malfoy?

-Me informó mi padrino que había tenido una charla contigo, acerca de el puesto que iba a dejar vacante en tu empresa...

-Sí, si lo hizo... –lo interrumpió Harry- me dijo que mañana te traería para que te entrevistaras conmigo...

-¿Una entrevista de trabajo? –preguntó extrañado- pensé que el puesto ya era mío...

-Lo será Malfoy –le volvió a interrumpir Harry- pero antes debo conocer cuántas aptitudes tienes para llevar a cabo un trabajo así...

-¿Es que piensas que soy un inepto o un inadaptado?

-No, no pienso eso Malfoy... pero entiende que no puedo darle el trabajo a cualquiera...

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar, Potter?

-Nada Malfoy, esto que te estoy diciendo son meros requisitos que se tienen que seguir antes de nombrar a alguien con un puesto como el que Snape tiene...

-¿Requisitos? –lo interrumpió- ¿qué no puedes saltártelos?

-No Malfoy, lo siento... tengo que conocer antes tus aptitudes...

-¿Aptitudes, Potter? –lo interrumpió de nuevo- ¿se te hacen pocos todos estos años que pasamos en Hogwarts donde YO fui el mejor alumno en pociones que tuvo esa dichosa escuela?

-Yo sé que eras muy sobresaliente en esa materia, Malfoy...

-¿Entonces? –lo volvió a interrumpir- ¿qué más necesitas saber?

-Malfoy –suspiró Harry llevándose la mano a la frente, ya comenzaba a sentir una ligera jaqueca- porque no le pides a tu padrino que te explique mejor como son los procedimientos que se tienen que llevar a cabo antes de entregarte su puesto?

-¿Estás insinuando que soy un estúpido, Potter? –le preguntó ofendido- ¿qué mi padrino tiene que explicarme como si yo fuera un niño pequeño e ignorante??

-(Diablos) No Malfoy, no quise decir eso!!

-Eres exasperante, Potter...

-No mas que tu, Malfoy...

-Mañana iré a verte, entonces...

-Entonces te estaré esperando, Malfoy...

-Pero olvídate que iré a mendingarte empleo...

-No estoy diciendo que harás eso, Malfoy...

-Antes, es un favor el que te estoy haciendo... a ti y a tu compañía...

-¿Sabes que Malfoy? –dijo harto finalmente Harry- no eres tan indispensable como crees, puedo conseguirme a alguien más que quiera trabajar para mi sin que me esté haciendo enojar tanto... al cabo no eres la única persona en el mundo que sabe hacer pociones... Así que quédate en tu hermosa Mansión y no vengas aquí¿oíste?. –Se escucho silencio del otro lado de la bocina, Harry se talló el rostro ya cansado y sin poder soportar más aquella jaqueca que lo estaba molestando.

-Está bien Potter... mañana me presentaré en tu oficina para esa "entrevista".

-Gracias Malfoy... te estaré esperando mañana entonces.

Harry colgó la bocina y dejo caer la cabeza al escritorio, no había pasado ni dos minutos cuando sonó nuevamente el teléfono -¿Sí?

-Harry... digo, Sr. Potter –era la voz de Hermione, la cual se escuchaba intrigada- ¿qué te dijo Malfoy?

-¿Qué que me dijo Malfoy? –le respondió fastidiado- me dijo que mañana iba a venir a la oficina para entrevistarse conmigo...

-¿Solo fue eso? –le preguntó incrédula.

-Fue eso y aparte me obsequió un lindo dolor de cabeza que no aguanto...

-Te dije Harry... Malfoy aquí seguro van a ser problemas...

-No lo sé Hermione... –suspiró- espero que no.

-Le voy a conseguir una poción para que le quite la jaqueca, Sr. Potter –le dijo usando nuevamente aquella voz de ejecutiva y utilizando de nuevo aquel mote para su amigo. Harry sonrió y colocando de nuevo los dedos sobre el teclado de la computadora, siguió trabajando en su documento. No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegó su amiga con un vasito llenó de un líquido cristalino y azul.

-Tenga Sr. Potter... con esto se le quitará su jaqueca...

-Eso espero Hermione...

-Tiene mucho trabajo por hacer, Sr. Potter? –le preguntó mortificada.

-No Hermione, no tengo mucho trabajo. Solo estaba haciendo este escrito para la junta de la próxima semana... pero creo que aún tengo tiempo para terminarlo.

-¿Porqué no se toma el día, Sr. Potter? –le preguntó preocupada- debería irse a su casa y descansar lo que resta del día, ya mañana terminará lo que esté haciendo. Además necesitará de muchas energías para aguantar a nuestro "nuevo compañero" que mañana vendrá a entrevistarse con usted para tomar el puesto vacante que dejará el Sr. Snape...

-Merlín, Hermione... –le trató de sonreír el ojiverde- en verdad que no entiendo porque quieres seguir hablando así, ya te dije que me llamaras Harry solamente, olvidate de eso de "Sr. Potter" que no me gusta nada...

-Lo siento, Sr. Potter, pero así le voy a seguir llamando mientras estemos trabajando.

-Merlín... eres imposible Hermione.

-Váyase a su casa a descansar, por favor... –le sonrió- sé le ve muy mal en serio...

-Creo que te voy a tomar la palabra, Hermione...

-Es lo mejor, Sr. Potter. Yo me encargaré de tomar sus llamadas y ordenar sus pendientes.

-Gracias Hermione... –le sonrió Harry mientras guardaba su computadora portátil dentro de su maletín, y se ponía su saco negro. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de su oficina, volteando hacia su amiga quien le sonreía aún de pie- Nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo Hermione.

-Hasta mañana, Sr. Potter...

-Merlín... en serio que eres imposible, Hermione –le sonrió Harry saliendo de la oficina. Se fue despidiendo de todos los empleados que salían a su paso y yéndose hasta su auto deportivo (muy costoso, por cierto), se alejó de la empresa directo a su casa a descansar. Ya mañana le esperaba un nuevo día con sus sucesos, los cuales seguramente, serían algo extraños y emocionantes para él con la llegada de Malfoy a la empresa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, ya saben... espero sus reviews!! Gracias!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

Esta es una historia Slash, así que ya están advertidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione se encontraba en su oficina, sentada en su escritorio y cruzada elegantemente de piernas hablando por teléfono muy concentrada en su plática. Veía su escrito en la pantalla de la computadora a la vez que sorbía un poco del café caliente de su taza. Se sentía muy tranquila, a pesar de que sabía que ese día sería uno muy pesado, ya que esperaba a que de un momento a otro llegara el hijo de los Malfoy acompañado por su padrino, Severus Snape.

-Sí Ron, aún no llega Harry... y espero que no se tarde, no me gustaría estar sola cuando llegara ese presumido de Malfoy a la oficina... ¿te imaginas? Tendría que estarlo aguantando y tratándolo cortésmente...

-Lo sé –sonrió Ron a través de la otra línea- no quisiera estar en tu lugar...

-Ni lo digas –bufó Hermione- solo de pensar que tengo que comportarme educadamente delante de él me da estrés, solo con recordarme que ayer le dio una tremenda jaqueca al pobre de Harry, no me imagino lo que ocasionará en mí...

-Seguramente un malestar en el estómago –sonrió el pelirrojo ante la voz preocupada de su esposa.

-No te rías Ron, no es gracioso!

-Lo sé... –sonrió- es que no lo puedo evitar...

Hermione levanto la vista al ver como el picaporte de la puerta giraba para abrirse, rápidamente guardó compostura –Te hablo más tarde Ron, creo que ya llegó Harry.

-Buenos días, Hermione –la saludó el de ojos esmeraldas, sonriendo al ver a su amiga sentada en el escritorio muy atenta a él.

-Buenos días, Sr. Potter¿cómo amaneció?

-Bien, gracias Hermione –le respondió torciendo un poco la boca, ya que no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que su amiga le hablara así con tanto respeto, pero al parecer iba a ser imposible el hacerla cambiar de opinión en cuánto a ello- ayer llegué a la casa y me fui directo a la cama, y ahora que desperté me siento mejor, al menos ya no tengo la jaqueca de ayer.

-Me da mucho gusto, Sr. Potter... por cierto¿ya está preparado para recibir al Sr. Malfoy este día?

-Creo que nunca me podría preparar completamente para algo así... pero ahora me traje un poco de poción por si es que me llega a dar nuevamente dolor de cabeza... aunque espero que no lo llegue a necesitar, solo será por si acaso...

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Sr. Potter –le sonrió Hermione- por cierto, debo avisarle que hace unos momentos habló por teléfono el Sr. Fred Weasley, preguntando acerca de la próxima junta que tendríamos; me tomé la libertad de informarle que sería el miércoles de la próxima semana.

-Gracias Hermione, es que quieren mostrarme unos nuevos trucos que inventaron...

-Sí, de eso me estaban hablando –le sonrió- ah, también debo decirle antes de que se me olvide, ayer por la tarde vino el Sr. Arthur Weasley a informarle que el próximo viernes se le solicita en el Ministerio para una reunión.

-¿Una reunión? –se quejó Harry- odio esas juntas... son eternamente aburridas...

-Lo siento Sr. Potter, pero es su trabajo...

-No tienes que decírmelo, Hermione... –suspiró- bueno, entonces te veo más tarde... estaré en mi oficina.

-Desde luego Sr. Potter –se despidió Hermione, mientras sacaba unos legajos de su escritorio y observaba como su amigo se perdía tras la puerta de su despacho. Sonrió.

Harry dejó su portafolio en el escritorio y colgando su saco negro en el perchero fue a sentarse a su cómodo sillón, encendió su laptop y abrió ese archivo en el cual estaba trabajando para la reunión que tendría con sus compañeros. Durante los dos últimos años, la compañía había prosperado mucho lucrativamente. Harry se pasó la mano por su cabello y poniéndose de pie, fue hacia el ventanal el cual le regalaba una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Observó como una cabeza pelirroja salía del edificio entre toda la gente para subirse a un auto y partir de ahí; sonrió, sabía que seguramente Ronald Weasley había partido hacia otra cita con algún cliente potencial para la compañía. El sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar, volteo encontrando a Hermione mirándolo algo nerviosa.

-Sr. Potter...

-¿Pasa algo Hermione? Te ves pálida...

-Afuera... perdón –se corrigió y tomando aire, volvió a tomar nuevamente aquella sofisticada postura- ... el Sr. Snape desea hablar con usted, y viene acompañado por el Sr. Malfoy...

-¿Ya están aquí? –preguntó nervioso y a la vez sorprendido el ojiverde mientras sentía como si todo le girara a su alrededor.

-Así es Sr. Potter... pensé que se tardarían más en llegar, pero ya veo que no es así –bufó torciendo la boca- ¿desea que los haga pasar?

-Merlín... bien, sí Hermione... haz que pasen, por favor.

Harry se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente mientras trataba de controlar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se pasó la mano por su cabello y espero a que pasaran los dos hombres a su oficina. El picaporte giró abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a Hermione y tras de ella Snape, mirando a Harry algo altivo, después de haber dejado entrar a dicha pareja, Hermione salió de la oficina dejando solos a los tres hombres. Harry parecía no parpadear y como si no tomara en cuenta a Snape frente a él, trataba de ver al joven hombre que venía tras su antiguo profesor de pociones. Snape disimuló una sonrisa al ver la curiosidad que los ojos esmeraldas de Harry mostraban, se hizo a un lado y dejo ver al hombre alto y rubio, ataviado con un caro traje de diseñador. Llevaba el cabello perfectamente bien peinado y lacio, el cual caía a la altura de los hombros haciéndolo lucir algo atrevido y dulce, encajando perfecto en aquella piel suave y nívea. Los ojos, con el mismo color plata brillante ya no eran tan altivos como solían serlo antes, sin embargo, ahora parecían estar enmarcados por unas tenues ojeras, y su boca, esos labios carnosos lucían igual de tentadores que en aquellos años. Harry aún contemplaba en silencio al más joven de los Malfoy frente a él, no cabía la menor duda de que sí había cambiado y ahora lucía muy delgado, como si estuviera enfermo y su piel aterciopelada se podía ver pálida. Harry pasó saliva angustiado al ver a su némesis lucir ahora tan demacrado, pero el cual no dejaba de reflejar la belleza innata de los Malfoy. Draco bajo la vista apenado al sentir la fuerte mirada de Harry en él.

-Potter... me pregunto si nos va a ofrecer asiento o va a seguir en silencio estudiándonos –interrumpió Snape sus cavilaciones.

-Perdón... tomen asiento, por favor –les pidió algo apenado Harry al ver como su curiosidad por ver a su archirrival de nuevo, lo había hecho distraerse un momento.

-Gracias... –le respondió Snape mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Harry al mismo tiempo que Draco Malfoy.

-Bien, veo que logró traer al Sr. Malfoy a la oficina, ya que ayer que hablé con él, me dejó muy en claro que no deseaba entrevistarse conmigo... –le comentó Harry a su antiguo profesor de pociones, haciéndole ver que su ahijado al parecer, aún seguía siendo el mismo presumido de siempre. Snape torció la boca ante aquel comentario del ojiverde.

-¿Eso fue un comentario o una queja, Sr. Potter? –le preguntó fastidiado ante el tono de voz que usara el joven hombre sentado frente a él.

-Solo fue un comentario, Sr. Snape –le advirtió Harry- ya que pienso hacerle saber que si me veo presionado debido al comportamiento del Sr. Malfoy, o que mis trabajadores comienzan a sufrir de humillaciones ante la jefatura de su ahijado, me veré en la necesidad de informárselo, Sr. Snape, y entonces tomar medidas necesarias... ¿me explico?

-Perfectamente, Sr. Potter –le respondió sin dejar a un lado esa expresión fría en su rostro- y estoy conciente de que no habrá motivo de queja por parte del Sr. Malfoy.

-Bien... entonces creo que no tengo nada más que hablar con usted, Sr. Snape; así que si me lo permite, deseo tener una pequeña conversación con el Sr. Malfoy.

-Muy bien –Snape se puso de pie orgulloso, caminando hacia la puerta- más tarde nos veremos, Potter... con permiso.

Harry vio como aquel hombre salía de su oficina, sonrió. Aunque no había llevado muy buenas relaciones con su profesor de pociones durante su estancia en Hogwarts, con el tiempo le llegó a tomar cierta clase de aprecio; sonrió al verlo cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el rubio sentado frente a él, el cual estaba muy serio. Harry Potter, sentado en ese sillón y en aquella impresionante oficina, sin duda alguna dejaba ver que se había convertido en alguien muy poderoso. Sus facciones ya no eran más las de aquel niño tímido, ahora su rostro reflejaba a un hombre joven, maduro y responsable el cual lucía gallardo y lleno de confianza en sí mismo. Su cabello oscuro hacía más notable el verde esmeralda de sus ojos penetrantes, y aunque su mirada se vestía con majestuosidad, aún decía sin voz que el interior de aquel hombre seguía siendo noble y sencillo. La camisa azul cielo cubría un torso atlético y fuerte; Malfoy no dejaba de contemplar aquel atractivo hombre en que se había convertido su antiguo enemigo de escuela. Harry sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo has estado, Malfoy? –lo saludó cortésmente al ver que el rubio no hablaba.

-¿Es que te interesa realmente, Potter?

-Así es Malfoy, me interesan todos mis empleados...

-¿Empleados? –le preguntó con un tono de voz muy molesto- discúlpame, Potter, pero no quisiera que te dirigieras a mi como "empleado"...

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero si vas a trabajar en mi compañía, creo que eso te convierte en uno de mis empleados¿no es así? –le sonrió, no deseaba portarse mal ante él, ya que deseaba evitar a toda costa otra desagradable discusión como la de ayer- bien Malfoy, entonces me supongo que te encuentras bien de salud?

-Así es Potter... –le respondió mientras torcía la boca y miraba hacia una de las fotografías que Harry tenía en uno de los estantes de su biblioteca. Harry torció la boca no muy convencido con aquella respuesta de parte del rubio.

-¿Tu madre se encuentra bien, Malfoy? Leí en el Profeta que ha estado muy delicada...

-Sí, me doy cuenta que te has enterado de muchas cosas¿verdad Potter? –lo miró ofendido- estoy seguro que por eso deseabas que mi padrino me dejara a solas contigo, para que así pudieras burlarte de mi mejor...

-Claro que no, Malfoy –se defendió- yo de ti y de tu familia no se nada, solo me enteré de lo de tu madre debido a que salió publicado en el diario el profeta y solo por eso...

-Pues bien, Potter –escupió su nombre- has de saber que mi madre por el momento se encuentra estable de salud.

-Me da mucho gusto Malfoy –le sonrió- aunque no lo creas.

El rubio le torció la boca molesto, nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que un día tendría que estar frente a Harry Potter para pedirle empleo. Eso era algo que lo hacía sentir humillado, ya que él nunca necesitó nada de nadie, pero ahora, debido a la condición monetaria en que se encontraba su familia, se veía forzado a pedir aquel puesto que su padrino dejaba vacante y al cual había cedido tan de buena gana para dárselo a él, además que el pasar por tiempos difíciles le fueron quebrando un poco el orgullo. Snape sabía perfectamente bien que Lucius había sido asesinado por los aurores en aquella batalla que se libró frente al mago oscuro Voldemort y que debido a todas las cosas que se suscitaron después, la familia Malfoy (ahora Narcisa y Draco) se habían visto en la necesidad de despojarse de la gran mayoría de sus bienes así como aquella cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, la cual poseían, para pagar todas aquellas situaciones en las que el aristocrático apellido se había visto envuelto. Narcisa debido a las presiones sociales y a la falta de su orgulloso esposo, había caído enferma de depresión y ahora era una mujer con una salud mental frágil. Draco por su parte, había gastado mucho en comprar ingredientes para la fabricación de aquellas pociones que debía suministrarle cada cierto tiempo a su madre y después sufrir en silencio lo que era el dejar de ser un rico aristócrata para convertirse después en miembro de una familia de condición humilde. Era debido a eso que miraba con algo de rencor a Harry, quien ahora lucía tan bien, como si no tuviera ninguna clase de necesidades ni problemas.

-Bien Potter, me gustaría saber si esta es la tan necesaria "entrevista de trabajo" que deseabas hacerme, o simplemente es que deseas inmiscuirte en mi vida.

-Muy bien Malfoy –bufó Harry- ya veo que contigo no es posible el tratar de tener una conversación amigable...

-¿Amigable, Potter? Yo no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, yo vine para trabajar en el puesto de Snape.

Harry pasó saliva con dificultad, aquella actitud arrogante de aquel rubio aún lo hacía sentirse humillado frente a él. Bajo la vista hacia su computadora, los nervios lo habían dejado sin saber que decir. Sabía que debía mostrarse recio ante aquel hombre, pues si Malfoy iba a trabajar para él entonces era necesario que lo respetara como el dueño de aquella empresa y como su jefe. Tomando una actitud más propia, Harry entrelazó sus manos y observó a aquel rubio más desafiante.

-¿Sabías que esta empresa es la primera en su ramo y la más importante en todo el mundo mágico, Malfoy?

-Estoy consciente de ello, Potter.

-¿Y sabías que esto es gracias al trabajo y esfuerzo de cada uno de los que laboramos en ella?

-¿Porqué me estás diciendo estás cosas?

-Porque todos en equipo, Malfoy, hemos levantado a esta compañía al lugar en el que se encuentra ahora y sería algo muy penoso el ver que todo lo que logramos se vaya a venir abajo por culpa de una persona.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que soy un mal elemento para tu empresa, Potter?

-No Malfoy, estoy diciéndote que no te conviertas en uno... que si vas a laborar aquí, va a ser porque realmente deseas este empleo y no para perjudicar a "Harry Potter"¿me entiendes?

-Por Salazar Potter¿es que aún piensas que mi único anhelo en la vida es molestarte? –le miró atónito con una sonrisa de incredulidad en su boca- ¿crees que tu eres mi misión en la vida?... Tengo miles de cosas más importantes en que pensar, Potter, que en ti.

-Bien Malfoy, entonces tengo que tomar esas palabras como una afirmación a que te vas a dedicar a tu trabajo, cumpliendo eficazmente con él y a no molestar a los demás?

-Merlín... –bufó molesto el rubio- Potter, si no me quieres dar este trabajo, dímelo entonces y me largo de una vez de aquí; sirve que no sigo viendo tu cara arrogante.

-¿Mi cara arrogante?... –Harry se levantó de la silla, yendo nuevamente hacia aquel ventanal. Habían sido muchos años en los que no había visto a aquel muchacho que ahora que lo tenía frente a el nuevamente, no podía evitar el mostrarse a la defensiva. Estaba consciente de que iba a ser difícil el acostumbrarse a la silueta de Malfoy todos los días en la empresa, para él y para sus amigos; pero el saber que el rubio era un experto pocionista como se lo había dicho ya Snape, lo hacían verse obligado a mostrarse más gentil ante aquel joven hombre. Draco observaba como su próximo jefe parecía distante y pensativo frente a aquel ventanal.

-Gracias por nada, Potter –le dijo en un tono de voz algo seco y débil, Draco se iba a poner de pie de aquella silla para salir de la oficina, cuando Harry le habló.

-Malfoy... –volvió la vista esmeralda hacia el rubio, había una pregunta la cual Harry deseaba conocer la respuesta, y sabía que si no la preguntaba ahora, ya no tendría tiempo después- ... ¿por qué es que deseas este empleo?... lo siento, pero no puedo evitar el pensar en que una persona como tu desee trabajar para alguien, cuando toda su vida han sido los demás quienes han trabajado para él. Sobre todo, el saber que si aceptas este empleo, me convierte a mi, Harry Potter, tu enemigo más odiado en tu jefe...

-Potter... –Draco suspiró y se llevó una mano hacia su rostro recargándose en ella, ya comenzaba a impacientarle aquella situación- ¿Tu crees que si no tuviera necesidad estaría aquí, aguantando el que me estés haciendo esta clase de preguntas, solo para conseguir el que me aceptes dar dicho trabajo?

-Pues no... –Harry se sentó de nuevo en su sillón, contemplando aquellos ojos plateados- pero me gustaría conocer los motivos que tienes para el desear trabajar aquí.

-¿Motivos, Potter? –Draco sonrió levemente- bien, te daré algunos de ellos Potter... ¿te parece suficiente motivo el que necesite dinero para seguir comprando los ingredientes para elaborar esas pociones que mi madre necesita tomar para su salud?, o quizás encuentres mejor motivo el hecho de que no tengo dinero para seguir pagando la renta del lugar en donde ahora vivo con mi madre...

-¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes nada de dinero, Malfoy? –lo miró incrédulo Harry- pero entonces¿qué pasó con la hermosa mansión donde antes vivías y...

-Se perdió, Potter, mi madre la vendió para poder pagar unas deudas que surgieron, mientras yo aún estaba en Azkaban...

-¿Estuviste en Azkaban? –le preguntó Harry incrédulo a lo que escuchaba. Draco se mordió los labios, se sentía tan humillado ante su antiguo rival de infancia, que sintiendo más fuerte el orgullo que la necesidad, se puso de pie de la silla y miró ofendido al ojiverde.

-Olvídalo Potter, quédate con tu trabajo; yo vine aquí pensando en que tal vez deseabas hablar conmigo acerca de cosas relacionadas con lo que sé hacer, pero ya veo que no es así; solo me hiciste venir para enterarte de cómo es que estoy viviendo...

Diciendo esto, Draco salió de la oficina de Harry dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta, Hermione lo vio salir de ahí muy enojado. Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue al despacho de su amigo –Harry... ¿te encuentras bien?, que fue lo que sucedió?

-Nada Hermione... –le respondió Harry con una voz que podía escucharse algo angustiada- estoy bien. ¿Podrías dejarme solo unos minutos, por favor?

-Claro Harry, digo, Sr. Potter –Hermione salió de la oficina mortificada por su amigo. Harry aún seguía pensando en aquellas palabras que le dijera Draco hacía unos instantes apenas. Él se había enterado de que después de salir de Hogwarts, los aurores se habían mostrado muy ocupados en cuanto a la captura de los mortífagos restantes después de la batalla librada contra Voldemort. Snape, después de haber sido capturado y gracias a la defensa de un miembro de la Orden del Fénix fue encontrado inocente y solo estaría bajo la constante vigilancia de algunos aurores durante el transcurso de un año. Sabía que Draco Malfoy también era buscado, y que a los pocos días se le capturó. Después de eso ya no supo más nada acerca de aquellos incidentes, solo que al paso del tiempo se enteró también gracias a el diario el profeta, que los Malfoy habían dejado de ser una familia adinerada e importante en el mundo mágico. Harry sabía que seguramente para Draco todo eso que había pasado lo ponía en una situación muy incómoda, sobre todo al estar ahí, pidiéndole trabajo a él, a Harry Potter a quien había odiado desde sus años en el colegio. Harry se llevó las manos a la cara, se sentía mortificado por Malfoy, lo había visto tan demacrado y enfermo que pensó que sería mejor el tratar de hablar de nueva cuenta con él. Realmente deseaba ayudarle, más al recordar lo que el rubio le había revelado acerca de su estancia en Azkaban, sin saber porqué, la imagen de su padrino Sirius se le vino a la mente de nuevo, recordando el estado en que lo había encontrado aquella noche en que estando en su tercer grado de estudios, lo había encontrado casi enloquecido debido a su estancia en aquel lugar. Harry sin pensárselo más, se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a hablar con Snape y hacer que trajera de nuevo a Malfoy ante él.

Hermione vio como Harry salía nuevamente de su despacho, aún estaba preocupada por su amigo –Sr. Potter¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí Hermione, estoy bien –le sonrió- voy a atender un asunto que tengo pendiente, te encargo que tomes mis llamadas. No tardo mucho.

-No se preocupe, Sr. Potter –le respondió Hermione, pero después se puso de pie y fue hasta donde su amigo –Harry...

-¿Sí Hermione?

-Sé que han sido muchos años en los que no hemos visto a Malfoy, solo te pido que trates de mostrarte firme y serio ante él, recuerda que eres el dueño de esta compañía y por lo tanto, debes hacer que Malfoy se de cuenta de ello y no dejar que te humille.

-Lo sé Hermione... –Harry le sonrió y partió de ahí, en busca de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Pasó caminando por los pasillos de su empresa, a la vez que los demás compañeros de trabajo lo saludaban al verlo pasar. Harry sonrió al ver a Neville venir hacia él. –Hola Neville¿cómo estás?

-Bien Harry –le respondió algo nervioso- vine a avisarte que el Sr. Snape no está en su oficina y que necesito que me de su autorización para el envío de un lote de pociones...

-¿No está Snape en su oficina?

-No Harry... ¿lo necesitabas?

-Sí... bueno, no importa, después hablaré con él –le sonrió a Neville- y por cierto, para cuando tienes que hacer ese envío?

-Pues nuestro cliente desea que a más tardar mañana por la tarde se le entregue el pedido...

-Bien, entonces espera un poco más veremos si Snape viene más tarde, o si no, entonces vienes a mi oficina para darte yo mismo el visto bueno y puedas mandar la mercancía.

-Bien Harry, gracias.

Neville se alejó de Harry, mientras éste lo veía caminar hasta entrar de nueva cuenta al área de pociones y magia oscura. Harry pensaba encontrarse con Snape en su oficina para hablar acerca de Malfoy, pero al saber que no estaba ahí, sus planes se venían abajo. Se retiró de ahí y siguió su camino por los corredores de la empresa hasta que paso por la cafetería, y viendo a través de la ventana de aquel lugar, pudo observar a un rubio platinado que al parecer estaba contando cuántas monedas traía para ver si alcanzaba a comprarse un café. Harry sintió como si algo le estrujara el estómago y tomando aire, se acercó a la mesa donde aquel rubio estaba sentado.

-Pensé que te habías ido, Malfoy –le sonrió Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa.

-¿Y ahora que quieres, Potter? –le preguntó algo extrañado, no había sentido cuando el ojiverde se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Ibas a tomarte un café? –le preguntó amablemente- creo que yo también voy a pedir uno.

En un instante, el mesero de aquel lugar se dirigió hacia la mesa donde ambos se encontraban sentados. Draco miraba algo molesto a Harry. -¿Desea ordenar algo, Sr. Potter?

-Sí gracias –le sonrió Harry- podrías traernos dos cafés y... –volteo a mirar a Draco- ¿deseas algo de comer, Malfoy?

-¿De comer? –le preguntó ofendido, volteo a ver al mesero quien lo veía atento, Draco se acercó al oído de Harry para susurrarle algo- _... ¿crees que te voy a mendingar comida??_

-_No he dicho eso, Malfoy, solo te estoy ofreciendo algo_ –le volvió a hablar Harry en voz baja, mientras evitaba el sonreír- _... es que necesito hablar contigo y ya que estás aquí, pues me pareció una buena idea el conversar mientras tomábamos algo..._

-No gracias, no deseo nada de comer –respondió Draco algo altivo al mesero. Harry sonrió y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al mesero.

-¿Podrías traernos dos tazas de café capuchino y unos panecillos?

-Desde luego, Sr. Potter –el mesero les sonrió y se alejó de la mesa, dejando nuevamente sola a aquella pareja.

-Y bien Potter, que era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

-¿Sabes Malfoy? –le sonrió Harry- creo que empezamos mal nuestro encuentro...

-¿Crees, Potter? –lo miró algo burlón- nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado bien, por si no lo recuerdas...

-Pero si vamos a estar trabajando en la misma compañía es mejor que tratemos de hacer las paces¿no lo crees Malfoy?

-De modo que me estás pidiendo que trabaje contigo...

-Así es Malfoy, Snape era el director del área de pociones y magia oscura pero ahora que enfermó, ya no le es posible el seguir con dicho cargo. Y fue él precisamente quien te recomendó para que tomaras dicho puesto.

-Lo sé –Draco observó como el mesero ponía las dos tazas con café frente a ellos y extendía un plato con dulces panecillos, tomó su taza con café y le dio un sorbo para después tomar entre sus manos una de esas piezas de pan y llevársela a la boca, como si se tratara de un gran manjar; Harry lo observaba en silencio sintiendo algo de pesar por Draco- mi padrino ya me había hablado acerca de ello...

-Bien, entonces sabrás que sí nos urge contar con alguien experto en esa área. Ya que es una de las más importantes en la compañía.

-También estoy consciente de ello, Potter.

-Me parece muy bien Malfoy –Harry no podía dejar de ver al rubio sentado a su lado, lucía tan pálido, ojeroso y enfermo; en verdad deseaba saber en que condiciones eran en las que se encontraba viviendo Draco Malfoy para así, tal vez, poder ayudarlo mejor. –Escucha Malfoy, quisiera informarte que la compañía cuenta con un gran seguro médico, y ahora que estarás trabajando con nosotros me gustaría que tanto tu como tu madre se dieran de alta en dicho plan...

-Me parece justo...

-Entonces¿aceptas el trabajo?

-Claro Potter –le sonrió Draco, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa algo extrañado ya que nunca antes el rubio le había sonreído- cuenta con ello.

-Me da gusto Malfoy, pero debo decirte que estarás dos días trabajando al lado de Snape, para que puedas acostumbrarte a lo que ese puesto requiere...

-Bien.

-¿Sabes Malfoy? Sé que harás un buen trabajo –le sonrió Harry. Draco bajó la vista pensativo –solo me gustaría pedirte que no te comportes tan frío y altivo ante los demás chicos que trabajan junto a nosotros, te lo digo para evitarnos problemas y tal vez disgustos...

-Potter... –Draco suspiró- no creas que soy el mismo chico que una vez fui en Hogwarts, aunque aún anhelo aquellos días en que vivía tranquilo, siendo tu mi única preocupación –volteo a ver a Harry, éste le sonrió mientras permanecía atento a lo que el rubio le estaba contando- las cosas han cambiado mucho desde esa noche cuando escape al lado de mi padrino en Hogwarts.

-Fueron días muy difíciles.

-No te imaginas cuánto Potter –le siguió contando Draco mientras su mirada se tornaba pensativa- ya cuando todas aquellas cosas pasaron, mi padrino aún seguía bajo la constante vigilancia de los aurores, por dicha razón no pudo ayudarme a mi cuando me pidieron que me presentara ante juicio delante del ministerio y los aurores. Después de una larga y tediosa discusión, me encontraron culpable de las muertes de aquellos a quienes los mortífagos asesinaron en Hogwarts, debido a que fui yo quien los introduje al colegio.

-Pero tu lo hiciste obligado por Voldemort.

-Lo sé Potter, pero al ministerio no le importó eso ya que al parecer, tenían cierta apatía contra mi familia debido a lo que mi padre había hecho días antes en el ministerio, cuando destruyó aquella profecía y el hecho de haber visto en mi brazo la marca tenebrosa al momento en el que me capturaron, fue una buena oportunidad para vengarse en contra de nosotros. Así que al final fui llevado a Azkaban, donde fui sentenciado a pasar dos largos años, yo me sentía asustado y preocupado por mi madre, no sabía como se encontraba ni que había sucedido con ella después que a mi me llevaron ante el ministerio.

-¿Cuántos años tenías en ese tiempo, Malfoy?

-Entré a Azkaban cuando faltaban un par de meses para que cumpliera los 18 años y salí con los 19 cumplidos, Potter, pero al salir de ahí me enteré que mi madre ya había vendido la mansión y que ya no contábamos con las posesiones que antes teníamos.

-Pero, no entiendo Malfoy¿cómo pudieron perder toda la fortuna que poseían? –lo miró intrigado Harry- ustedes eran una de las familias más poderosas de todo el mundo mágico.

-Lo éramos, Potter. Sabrás que al morir mi padre, innumerables personas, llamándose socios de él, venían diariamente a nuestra casa exigiendo el pago de sus deudas, ya que al parecer, mi padre tenía cierta clase de negocios con algunas familias poderosas, como lo fuimos una vez nosotros, solo que a esas personas yo no las conocía y por lo tanto estaba ignorante en cuánto a esos "asuntos" de mi padre. Desgraciadamente perdimos mucho, Potter y me vi obligado a rentar una pequeña casa para poder vivir junto a mi madre, a quien como ya te habrás enterado, debido a todas estas cosas que vivió se ha enfermado tanto física como emocionalmente y ahora me es imposible el seguir pagando una renta, el seguir comprando los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar sus pociones y aparte, el tener que conseguir empleo; ya que como fui mortífago y un prisionero en Azkaban, nadie me ha querido dar empleo, aún a sabiendas que soy un experto en las pociones y demás...

Harry bajó la vista apenado, no sabía cuánto era lo que se había visto obligado a pasar aquel muchachito rubio y presumido que antes había conocido. Le era de su conocimiento el que los Malfoy ya no eran tan poderosos como antes, pero el saber todo esto que Draco le había revelado, lo había dejado sin palabras. Sin duda se habían invertido los papeles.

-Malfoy, estoy seguro que esos fueron tiempos oscuros para ti y tu madre, pero ten la seguridad que todo va a cambiar de ahora en adelante, dependiendo mucho de la forma en que labores en tu nuevo puesto.

-Cómo te dije Potter, soy un experto pocionista, no en valde mi padrino me enseño todo lo que sabe. Además, debo decirte que gracias a mi padre, se puede decir que tengo pleno conocimiento en cuánto al uso de las artes oscuras. Así que creo que no tendrás queja de parte de mi trabajo.

-Lo sé –le sonrió Harry- sé que no tendrás problemas dirigiendo el área en la cual vas a estar, y si me permites, me gustaría llevarte a que conozcas al personal que labora en esta empresa, así como aquellos que trabajarán bajo tu mando, claro, después de que te haya presentado primero ante la directiva.

-Me parece bien, Potter –y sin decir más, Draco dio otro sorbo a su taza con café mientras aún seguía con la mirada perdida. Harry bajo la vista hacia su taza, sentía tristeza y lástima ante aquel rubio, pero sabía que si mostraba esto a Malfoy, entonces el rubio no se lo perdonaría. Sonrió y pensó en que haría todo lo posible por hacer que Draco se sintiera a gusto con ellos y también le ayudaría en cuánto a la enfermedad de su madre, así como en la condición en la cual vivían ahora. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, marcó al teléfono de Hermione.

-¿Sí, Sr. Potter?

-Hermione¿podrías citar a todos los jefes de área a una reunión de trabajo? Tengo algo importante que comunicarles.

-Claro, y a que hora se celebrará dicha reunión?

-Mmmh... diles que a las cuatro de la tarde espero verlos a todos en el salón de juntas.

-Muy bien... –Hermione suspiró y hablando en voz baja, le susurro a su amigo por la bocina del teléfono- Harry... ¿esta junta tiene que ver con Malfoy?

-Pronto lo sabrás Hermione –fue todo lo que dijo Harry y colgó su teléfono celular, volvió de nueva cuenta a prestar toda su atención al rubio sentado a su lado- Malfoy, me gustaría que volviésemos a la oficina, voy a necesitar que firmes tu contrato.

-Bien Potter –el rubio dio el último sorbo al café y salió de la cafetería, Harry pagó la cuenta y educadamente, acompañó al rubio caminando a su lado.

-Malfoy, esta tarde voy a presentarte ante la directiva, sabrás que seguramente vas a robar la mirada de todos así como también estoy seguro que crearás una gran sorpresa en algunos...

-Pierde cuidado, Potter –le respondió Draco sin dejar que los nervios que sentía salieran a la superficie, sabía que encontraría muchas caras conocidas entre las personas a quienes Harry iba a presentarle lo cual ocasionaba que su corazón palpitara más rápidamente- como te dijo mi padrino, no tendrás queja de mi parte.

Harry sonrió ante aquella respuesta, al menos estaba notando como Malfoy al parecer, trataba de parecer cortés y educado. Veía como a su alrededor algunos chicos y chicas observaban a Draco caminando a su lado, tal parecía que el rubio aún conservaba su atractivo y despertaba curiosidad entre los trabajadores de ahí. Sonrió al pasar por el lugar de Thomas Dean, quien al verlo lo llamó para que fuera a su lugar, Harry volteo hacia Draco –Malfoy, podrías esperarme un segundo?

-Sí Potter.

Harry caminó hacia donde Dean se encontraba sentado, le sonrió -¿qué sucede Thomas?

-Harry... ¿quién es la chica con la que vienes?...

-¿Chica? –le preguntó dudoso- ¿a que te refieres?

-Sí, a esa rubia que viene contigo... ¿es nueva, verdad? –le sonrió- nunca antes la había visto por aquí.

-¿Rubia? –Harry lo miró aún extrañado y volteo hacia atrás, a donde se encontraba la mirada de Thomas, el ojiverde sonrió al ver a quien se refería su amigo. En verdad no había notado que Malfoy lucía tan diferente, su cabello ahora largo hasta los hombros y sus finas facciones lo hacían lucir muy dulce. Su cuerpo, aunque delgado, mostraba algunas sutiles curvas y sus movimientos seguían siendo como si los estudiase, muy refinados, Harry sabía que su delgadez se debía a todo lo que había pasado el rubio durante todo aquel tiempo, y tal parecía que en verdad estaba pasando una etapa muy difícil económicamente, pero al prestarle más de la debida atención ahora, podía darse cuenta que efectivamente, Draco Malfoy lucía tan exquisito y dulce como una hermosa chica. Harry sonrió de nuevo hacia Thomas –¿quieres que te la presente? –le preguntó Harry en un tono juguetón.

-¿Lo harías Harry?

-Por supuesto –le sonrió- ven, acompáñame...

Thomas Dean, con una amplia sonrisa, acompañó a Harry hasta donde Malfoy se encontraba de pie. Peinando su corto cabello chino y acomodándose la corbata, trataba de lucir presentable ante "aquella chica rubia". Harry se sonrió –Thomas, te presento a Draco Malfoy¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Q-qué? –Thomas abrió la boca sorprendido al ver al que antes había sido la causa de tantos problemas en Hogwarts y que ahora le había robado toda su atención –e-eres tu... Malfoy??

-Sí¿porqué? –le preguntó muy serio y a la vez extrañado ante la reacción del moreno frente a él.

-P-pero... –aún tartamudeaba Dean mientras que ahora que tenía más cerca el rostro de Malfoy y que lo podía ver mejor, se daba cuenta que era en verdad un chico.

-Malfoy estará trabajando con nosotros, Thomas –le comentó Harry haciendo que su amigo lo viera aún más atónito de lo que estaba.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí, esta tarde tendré una junta para presentarlo...

-Sí, Hermione me estaba comentando algo de eso... –le respondió sin apartar la vista de Malfoy, aún pensando en cómo fue que lo había logrado confundir y por un instante hasta casi gustarle.

-Bien, entonces espero verte ahí.

Harry sonrió y después de haberse divertido un poco con Thomas, volteo hacia Draco quien lo veía sin entender que era lo que había sucedido. -¿Nos vamos, Malfoy?

-¿Qué se traen tu y tu "amiguito", Potter?

-Nada Malfoy, gajes del oficio... –Harry sonrió y siguió caminando acompañado de Malfoy. Pronto llegaron a la oficina de Harry, Hermione levanto la vista viendo pasar al rubio acompañado de su amigo. -¿Alguien llamó, Hermione?

-No, nadie Sr. Potter.

Los dos chicos entraron a la oficina, Malfoy se sentó frente a Harry en su escritorio mientras veía a su alrededor -¿porqué Granger te nombró Sr. Potter? Es que ya se te han subido los humos y ahora le has pedido que te llame así?

-¿Qué dices? –sonrió- claro que no, odio que Hermione me llame así, pero parece que entre más le digo que no lo haga, más lo quiere hacer...

-Típico de ella –dijo Malfoy mientras tomaba una fotografía del escritorio de Harry.

-Sí, es muy correcta o... bueno, no sé como llamarla...

-¿Quién es la persona con quien estás retratado, Potter? –le preguntó el rubio mientras le enseñaba la fotografía.

-Ah –Harry sonrió al ver a quien se refería el rubio- es el antiguo dueño de esta empresa, su nombre era Frederik Hebert.

-No lo conozco...

-Él Malfoy, no era muy conocido en cuánto a magia, solo tenía esta compañía la cual era conocida por muchos. Cuando salí de Hogwarts, lo conocí y él me estuvo ayudando mucho en cuánto a mostrarme como era que se manejaban las cosas aquí, comenzó dándome un empleo normal, pero con el tiempo y con sus enseñanzas, pronto me vi favorecido y rápidamente subí de puesto. Al pasar el tiempo llegué a convertirme en su brazo derecho; Frederik me quiso como si fuera un hijo suyo, y al momento de morir, me nombró su único heredero y todo cuánto él poseía ahora me pertenece.

-Veo que tuviste suerte, Potter... y ahora a parte de heredar todas las posesiones de tu padrino, también heredaste otras nuevas, y al parecer mejores.

-Yo no lo considero así, Malfoy –le sonrió Harry- estoy aquí debido a mi trabajo, así como cada uno de nosotros en esta compañía. Nadie te regala nada porque sí, debes trabajar por ello, sí es que deseas progresar en esta vida...

Draco guardó silencio y pasó su cabello tras la oreja, volvió a dirigir la vista en aquella oficina, viendo todo a su alrededor. Harry lo contemplaba en silencio, nunca antes había tenido una conversación "normal" con el rubio, sus ojos barrieron ese rostro frío. Su fino perfil junto con su nariz respingada robaron una débil sonrisa de parte del ojiverde, Malfoy sintió la fuerte mirada de Harry sobre él y giró su cabeza hacia Potter, dirigiéndole ahora su total atención. Harry podía verse reflejado en esos iris plata como si fueran espejos, le sostuvo la mirada por un par de minutos hasta que Malfoy desvió sus ojos plata hacia los libros que Harry tenía sobre su escritorio, sintiéndose cohibido ante la fuerte presencia del ojiverde. –Malfoy¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí Potter.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque tienes ojeras, a parte porque te ve ves muy delgado...

-He estado cuidando a mi madre, Potter¿cómo suponías que me vería si no he podido dormir bien?, además –continuó mientras sentía como la garganta se hacía dura y se le cerraba como impidiéndole el seguir hablando- desgraciadamente nuestra situación económica es algo imposible, Potter... –dijo finalmente en casi un murmullo.

-Malfoy, ahora que empieces a laborar en esta compañía estoy seguro que las cosas van a cambiar totalmente para ti y para tu madre...

-Eso espero, Potter...

-Bien –Harry le sonrió y sacó de su escritorio una hoja, la cual se la entregó al rubio- Malfoy, éste es tu contrato, me gustaría que lo firmaras.

-Bien, pero antes lo voy a leer... –le dijo altivo- solo por si acaso...

Harry giró los ojos mientras suspiraba algo cansado ante la actitud del rubio, de reojo vio como Draco tomaba una pluma en su mano y parecía leer aquel documento muy interesado, sonrió ante aquel gesto estudioso. –Y bien Malfoy¿todo está en orden?

-Eso parece, Potter... –le respondió y después procedió a firmar el documento para después entregárselo a Harry.

-Bien Malfoy, ahora te voy a pedir que me esperes en la recepción junto a Hermione, tengo que atender otro asunto.

-¿Con Granger? –le preguntó haciendo una mueca de asco- pero...

-¿Alguna objeción, Malfoy? –le cuestionó Harry tratando de mostrarse con autoridad ante el rubio.

-No, ninguna Potter... –le respondió algo molesto y poniéndose de pie, salió de la oficina de su nuevo jefe. Harry sonrió y tomando el teléfono, llamó a Hermione.

-¿Desea algo Sr. Potter?

-Sí Hermione, podrías comunicarme con Snape, por favor?- le pidió de buena gana- tengo que hablar de algo con él, ah, también te voy a pedir que ofrezcas algo de tomar para Malfoy y que le digas que en unos instantes más estoy con él.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –le preguntó en susurros la chica, olvidándose del protocolo ante su jefe- yo no voy a ofrecerle de tomar nada a Malfoy, Harry...

-Hermione, hazlo por favor... –le pidió- ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?

-Sí... –le dijo no muy convencida.

-Además, te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien pidió el puesto que tienes ahora y como deber de toda secretaria, debes ofrecer algo de tomar a mis visitas...

-No tienes que recordármelo, Harry... –le dijo molesta, pero en un segundo cambio su tono de voz- Muy bien, Sr. Potter, en un momento más lo comunicó con el Sr. Snape.

-Gracias Hermione –le sonrió Harry- sabía que podía contar contigo.

Hermione marcó al teléfono de Snape- Sr. Snape, el Sr. Potter desea hablar con usted, voy a pasarle la llamada.

-Bien –fue toda la respuesta del viejo Snape, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio dando el visto bueno para el envió de un lote de pociones. Hermione, después de pasarle la llamada de Harry, se puso de pie y fue hasta donde se encontraba sentado Draco. Le sonrió más a fuerzas que de ganas y amablemente y tragándose el orgullo tratando de verse cortés le dijo- el Sr. Potter estará con usted en un momento más, mientras tanto¿desea algo de tomar, Sr. Malfoy?

-Vaya Granger... tal parece que después de todo sabes ser educada, me pregunto cual es tu trabajo aquí¿ser un elfo doméstico?

-Siento tener que desilusionarlo, Sr. Malfoy, pero mi ocupación aquí es ayudar al Sr. Potter en sus decisiones y demás proyectos, pero el puesto de "elfo" aún esta vacante, esperando a alguien de nuevo ingreso que lo ocupe, me pregunto a quién podría recomendar para dicho trabajo?...

-Solo tráeme un café, Granger... –le respondió molesto y siseando las palabras, Hermione sonrió y se alejó para traerle aquella bebida.

Mientras, Harry en su oficina atendía la llamada de Snape. Sonrió al oír la voz cansada de su viejo profesor de pociones -¿Deseaba hablar conmigo, Sr. Potter?

–Sí Sr. Snape, estuve hablando con Malfoy y no sabía que estaban pasando por un momento difícil, tanto él como su madre.

-¿Así que de eso era lo que usted quería discutir con mi ahijado? –preguntó algo molesto Snape- pensé que serían de cosas de trabajo...

-También hable de ello con él, pero su querido ahijado lo considera irrelevante, pues se ufana de ser un experto en pociones...

-Y también lo es en la magia oscura...

-Bien, entonces ya lo sabe... –le respondió Harry- ahora, Sr. Snape, me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas referentes a Malfoy...

-Depende de que es lo que desea saber, Potter... ¿no me diga que aún no satisface su curiosidad por mi ahijado?.

-No es eso, Sr. Snape, solo deseo que me diga cual es la dirección de Malfoy, en donde ahora están viviendo...

-¿Para que desea saberla, Potter? Creo que eso es algo que no le incumbe...

-Necesito saberla porque deseo ayudarles, Sr. Snape –le dijo firmemente Harry- puedo ver como es que Malfoy junto con Narcisa al parecer están pasando por una etapa económica muy difícil, y quiero ver en que forma ayudarles.

-¿Le mencionó algo de esto a Draco?

-Por supuesto que no! –le contestó- estoy seguro que de habérselo dicho me hubiera contestado que no aceptaba limosnas y no hubiera aceptado la ayuda que le estoy dando... no soy un tonto, Sr. Snape.

El viejo pocionista sonrió complacido ante aquel acto del ojiverde –Los Malfoy, Sr. Potter, han sido los más afectados después de la derrota de Voldemort. Draco se vio en la necesidad de cuidar de su madre después de haber salido de Azkaban, he sido testigo de cómo estos años han sido muy duros para mi ahijado, he visto como se a mostrado fuerte ante la pérdida de todos los bienes que poseían, y si hoy usted lo ve elegantemente vestido, sépase, Potter, que ese traje yo se lo regalé para esta entrevista, ya que desgraciadamente, tanto mi ahijado como Narcisa, no poseen nada de valor. Pero estoy seguro que no se arrepentirá, Potter, de tener a alguien tan capacitado así como Draco en mi antiguo puesto.

-Lo sé, Sr. Snape. –le sonrió Harry- y no crea que pienso ignorar estos hechos, ahora, por favor me gustaría que me respondiera lo que le pregunté ya que debo encargarme de una junta en unos instantes más, así que espero verlo ahí a usted también.

-Por supuesto –le respondió con un tono de voz el cual Harry nunca antes le había escuchado jamás- le agradezco esto que está haciendo por mi ahijado, Sr. Potter.

-No tiene qué hacerlo, Sr. Snape- Harry le sonrió sintiéndose extraño ante aquel gesto cariñoso de su ex-profesor, y después de que Snape le diera aquella información, colgó el teléfono. Se acomodó el cabello y después de ponerse nuevamente su saco negro, salió de su oficina para encontrarse con Malfoy en la recepción. Salió y fue directamente hacia el escritorio de Hermione, quien lo veía algo seria.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hermione? –le preguntó el ojiverde.

-Nada, solo que hace un momento tuve el gusto de entablar una "agradable" conversación con el "Sr. Arrogante".

-¿Te refieres a Malfoy?

-Así es, Sr. Potter.

-Bueno, trata de no molestarte tanto Hermione y de no tomar tan en serio sus comentarios, yo más tarde hablo contigo¿te parece bien?

-Esta bien, Sr. Potter, no se preocupe –le sonrió. Harry después de despedirse de su amiga, fue hacia la sala de recepción donde lo esperaba el rubio hijo de los Malfoy, el cual había acabado con su café y dejaba la taza vacía en la mesita de estar.

-¿Estás listo para la junta, Malfoy?

-Sí Potter.

-Bien¿nos vamos ya, Hermione?

-Solo tomó mi libreta, Sr. Potter y en un momento mas los alcanzó.

Harry sonrió y atravesó la puerta, esperando a Malfoy para caminar a su lado. Ginny, quien caminaba por ahí, vio pasar a Harry junto a Draco por el pasillo; sonrió coquetamente al par de atrayentes hombres a su lado –Hola Harry.

-Hola Ginny –la saludó amablemente, alejándose de ahí mientras la pelirroja aún los veía. Corrió hacia Hermione quien venía saliendo apenas de la oficina para acompañar a su jefe y al rubio hacia la junta..

-Hermione... ¿quién es el rubio tan guapo va caminando con Harry?

-¿Rubio guapo? –le preguntó extrañada- ¿te refieres a Malfoy?

-¿Qué??? –le preguntó incrédula- ¿estás segura que es Malfoy?

-Sí, acabo de atenderlo... es un completo hígado.

-Y que esta haciendo aquí?

-Es una larga historia... –le respondió Hermione mientras trataba de caminar más rápido para alcanzar a su ojiverde amigo- cuando acabe la junta te habló para contarte, Ginny, ahora estoy muy ocupada.

-Esta bien... –le respondió la pelirroja viendo aún al rubio que caminaba al lado de Harry, seriamente.

Mientras, Harry acompañado de Malfoy y Hermione entraban a la sala de juntas, en donde ya todos los jefes de áreas los estaban esperando. Al ver entrar a Harry seguido del rubio, todos guardaron silencio. Harry tomo su asiento correspondiente como presidente de la empresa y habiéndose sentado Draco a su lado y Hermione al otro, procedió a dar inició a aquella comitiva mientras observaba, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa a todos sus compañeros mientras contemplaba divertido a Thomas Dean, los gemelos Weasley, Seamus, Ronald Weasley y demás viendo incrédulos al rubio hijo de los Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un capítulo más, espero les haya gustado. Debo disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, ya que estuve enferma y he tenido mucho trabajo ultimamente, sorry.

Gracias por sus comentarios a: n-darcy, riouko, Dark Guy, ChibiTfe, InA-SaN, LittleSweet Malfoy Oh, Ginna Isabela Ryddle, hiromi koizumi, PaloDarksly, Cass, Claudia, PhilosopherMisticismRaven, SerenitaKou, loves harry. Ya saben, sigo esperando sus reviews!!


End file.
